


Rollercoaster of...?

by TheTalkingPeanut



Series: Now I'm a Man; Yours [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Regret, dream - Freeform, rollercoaster ride, three word prompt, weekly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingPeanut/pseuds/TheTalkingPeanut
Summary: A rollercoaster ride with Arthur is not what it seems...Written for the weekly three-word prompt on the discord server Chuckletown:Magic, Dream, Regret.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Now I'm a Man; Yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Rollercoaster of...?

**Author's Note:**

> (Chuckletown link again: https://discord.gg/V7fT7Y6 )  
>  SO, new weekly, new addition to whatever series this is strangely turning into. Once I figure out how to link the others together in some kind of collection (me no computer smart) I will put a link under each one. In the meantime, I'll just.... write the damn names. Sorry.
> 
> Oh, and for all those following my other series--fret not! Still working on it! Just been sidetracked is all. I can get that way, heh...
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (Continuation from Long Awaited Visit)

_ “Weeee,” Bruce says, monotone. Arms half raised. Eyelids struggling to stay open. _

_ Arthur is leaning forward, fingers of one hand strumming on the front of the train. The other hand lazily holding his head up, elbow resting. His eyes are closed.  _

_ He smiles. “It sure is a speed demon.” _

_ “Yeah, too fast for my blood,” Bruce snorts and drops his hands into his lap. He shifts in his seat and can’t help but bump into his companion in the process. Arthur turns his head enough to look back at him with one eye open. _

_ “Penny for your thoughts.” _

_ The younger man stares back. Gestures with one hand, “Well, I’d like to get moving for one.” _

_ Arthur chuckles softly, facing forward again. _

_ \--Wind whistles through the wooden support beams. The higher part of the structure groans from the sway as it tries to resettle itself. Similar machines nearby copy the same routine. Somewhere, the clink of bottles carries over.  _

_ Nothing else responds in this ghost town.-- _

_ Suddenly, Arthur sits up, over-exaggerating surprise. He touches a hand to his face and chest. Looks to Bruce with wide eyes. “You mean we haven’t been moving  _ **_at all_ ** _ this whole time?!” _

_ “Fuck you.” Bruce turns his head away with a slight shake, trying hard to hide the burning smile surfacing from the tease. He knows he failed. The joyful laugh and shoulder to shoulder bump given next to him tells him so. _

_ Bruce - for what feels like the hundredth time - tests the safety bar that’s nestled in their laps and, as it has been every other time he’s checked, it barely rattles an inch. Locked in solid. They aren’t going anywhere. _

_ The young multi-millionaire kicks the front of the car - making a **T** _ **_honk!_ ** _ \- letting out a frustrated roar. A flock of birds takes off in a panic. _

_ “Come on! Just--DO SOMETHING!” _

_ He’s fuming, and when he catches the other man’s eye he sees how amused he is. That only infuriates him more. Why isn’t Arthur bothered by any of this? Bruce opens his mouth to call the older man out on it. _

_ But before he can, Arthur lifts up his arm, drops his head yet keeps his eyes focused in front and with little effort flicks his hand out by the wrist. _

_ The entire train lurches forth; rocking the two inhabitants forward and back. _

_ Bruce sat startled with whiplash. _

_ He doesn’t care that he gripped the car like a frightened animal--he doesn’t understand what the hell just happened. _

_ He stares at Arthur, wide-eyed. “W-what the… what did you just do?” _

_ “Moved the train,” says Arthur, shrugging.  _

_ “Yeah-yeah I kind of felt that. But  _ **_how_ ** _ did you do it?” _

_ Arthur looks down at his hand. He smiles at the young Wayne and waggles his fingers at him. _

_ “That’s not an answer!” Bruce nearly screams, flabbergasted. Fleck simply rolls his eyes. _

_ He swipes his hair back then says, “You know, you can do it too.” _

_ Bruce’s face goes slack. “Really?” he squeaks. _

_ “Mmhmm,” Arthur nods with a grin and gestures for Bruce to give it a try. _

_ Bruce falters. “I… I don’t know how.” _

_ “Oh, I think you do.” _

_ The wink Arthur gives him clicks something open inside of Bruce. A dam breaks. The flood rushes in a torrent of stimulation, lighting his nerves with fire. The hairs on his body, on the back of his neck, stand up. He feels alive, and it’s Arthur who does it to him. _

_ He tears his eyes away from his companion and focuses on the tracks. He’s tingling. He lifts his hand to mimic what he saw Arthur do earlier and seeing their cart with the rest of the train move a foot in front of them. _

_ He flicks his wrist and the train heaves forward. _

_ “Woah! Haha! Did you see that!?” Wayne crows with delight. Arms in the air. He beams at Arthur whose affectionate demeanor never wavers. “I told you.” _

_ He eyes his palm then shoves it out causing the whole ride to advance several yards this time. His adrenaline is feeding him now, egging him on. He’s smiling--he knows he’s smiling. It’s stretching from ear to ear, practically strains his face. It’s wonderful. He wants more. _

_ “Hang on to me, Arthur! I’m taking you for a hell of a ride!” _

_ He doesn’t give Arthur a chance to respond. He can’t wait that long. He thrusts both arms forward and they were off.  _

_ Careening down the tracks at an exhilarating speed. It twists and bends them, breaking the laws of gravity to flip them upside down. Manipulating them to its will to wind, shift, drop. And Bruce loves every second of it. He gives himself over to it and God, it’s wonderful. He’s free. He looks to his companion and the visage takes his breath away. _

_ Arthur appears to be in the peak of ecstasy. His long curls whip around to play, to feel the wind. His pupils are dilated. The utter joy he’s emanating is so intoxicating to Bruce he’s not aware that he has gripped the back of Arthur’s neck and yanks him closer to himself.  _

_ The older man gasps in surprise. Now they are nose to nose. Bruce cups the other side of his head and holds him as the train tosses them up and down. To him, the outside world no longer matters. Only Arthur.  _

_ And the overwhelming love he has for him.  _

_ Bruce gives him a warm smile. This is his purpose. He’s going to keep this man safe. He’s going to shower him with everything he’ll ever want or need, deserve.  _

_ But most importantly, as he pulls Arthur as close to him as he can, lips a hair's breadth away, he’s going to tell this beautiful man just how much he is  _ **_loved._ ** _ How he worships him-- _

_ Arthur snaps back from him. Bruce watches in dumb terror as the other is swarmed by some black mass. _

_ Hands. Hundreds upon hundreds of inky black hands grab some part of him and start to drag him out of the front car. Arthur’s face is twisted in fear. It’s all happening too fast. Bruce screams his name and latches onto Arthur’s arm. It’s the only part he’s able to reach. He still can’t budge; the damned safety bar is anchored solid. But to Bruce’s horror, not for Arthur. He sees the hands wrap themselves on his waist and legs and with ease slip him right out from under the bar. The only thing keeping him here now is Bruce’s one hold on him. _

_ The young multi-millionaire becomes conscious of a sound. It’s wailing. Not from either of them. No Earthly creature can make this sound. It builds momentum, straining Wayne’s ears. There’s no way to win this but he refuses to let go.  _

_ Arthur pleads with his eyes. The nightmarish things slide into his mouth and grab hold of his jaw, wrap around his throat. They are relentless. _

_ “YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Bruce shrieks at them, tears streaming down his face only to be whipped away. “HE’S MINE! STOP TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!” _

_ His cries fall on deaf ears. For they have no ears, nor are they listening. The things tighten their grasp and give one final yank and Arthur slips from his grasp. Both still have their arm outstretched to the other as Bruce screams. _

_ A thunderous  _ **_Crash!_ ** _ erupts ahead. Bruce turns in time to see that the rest of the coaster ride has been demolished, and he is now facing an open cliff. He’s too close, it’s too fast. He can’t stop it. _

_ The train pitches over the broken tracks and Bruce is falling--falling--faster and faster. The acceleration of it causing his mind to shut down for all other thoughts but one-- _

_ ‘I’m going to die.’ _

_ The ground rushes to meet him and he hits… _

\-----------------------

Bruce wakes with a start; a yelp escaping his throat with hands clawing at nothing. He’s drenched in a sheen of sweat and pants heavily. It’s dark where he is. His eyes give a mad search to his surroundings.

He’s in his bedroom, tangled up in his own sheets. The room is dead quiet other than the sound of his own labored breathing. He lets this information settle in his head.

“It was a dream,” he says to no one. Not a surprise.

The young Wayne pushes himself up to a sitting position, flips the blankets off and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Elbows on knees, head in hands. He cries.

This isn’t the first time he’s dreamt something like this and it won’t be the last. These crushing ones involving Arthur have increased ever since the fiasco of their reuniting at Arkham. How deplorable that went. He had been planning it so perfectly for years; how it would go, what he would say, how he would look… All for Arthur. To let him--no. To  _ tell _ him how much he means to him, that he loves him and has always loved him. That he’ll wait forever for him if need be. That he’s a grown man now and Arthur can feel for him the same way Bruce has felt for him far too long. Needing it reciprocated. He wanted this perfect. All for him.

But it blew up in his face instead. It was only on the ride home did Bruce realize that he had fucked it up royally. He hadn’t told Arthur any of the things he meant to. He didn’t show himself off fully or explain what he’s been doing for the other’s behalf. Nothing.

All of the planning... all of the hoping, wishing, wanting… lost.

So, like a child, he cries in the dark.

Footsteps come pounding down the hall up and into his room. He doesn’t look up when Alfred sits beside him and draws him into a protective embrace.

“Master Bruce, are you alright?” His voice is full of worry and care.

But it doesn’t matter, and Bruce is heartbroken to think it isn’t good enough.   
  
“No.”

\----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. I purposely tried to make this one shorter. Think I did a rather good job for myself in that department.  
> Anywho.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments blahblahblah.
> 
> (But seriously, I appreciate it. Love to know what you thought <3 )


End file.
